deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Defense Initiative
The United Nations Global Defense Initiative (UNGDI), or Global Defense Initiative (GDI), is a multi-national organization that was founded in 1995. GDI was founded for the defence against international terrorism and other threats to the free world. Around the same time, a meteor containing a highly toxic crystalline substance landed near the Tiber River in Italy. The green crystals, dubbed Tiberium by the scientific community, spread across the land like cancer, creating an unprecedented ecological disaster. An international terrorist organization is known as the Brotherhood of Nod led by a mysterious self-proclaimed "messiah" known only as Kane, took power at the same time, quickly becoming an international power to rival GDI with the help Tiberium-based technologies. From 1999-2002, GDI and Nod fought a world war that would become known as the First Tiberium War, ending with a GDI victory and Kane's apparent death. Kane later resurfaced, starting an in Second Tiberium War in 2030, which again ended in GDI victory and the apparent death of Kane. This lead to yet another Tiberium War in 2047 after Nod destroyed a GDI space station with a nuclear missile. TW3 culminated in an Ion Cannon strike on Kane's headquarters in Sarajevo and inadvertently detonating a liquid Tiberium reserve underground. The burst of Tiberium readings was detected by a Tiberium-based alien civilization known as the Scrin, who originally brought Tiberium to Earth. This caused the Scrin to believe Earth was a Tiberium-covered wasteland devoid of life. In fact, GDI forces were largely intact and ready to repel the invasion. Battle vs. GHQ (by SPARTAN 119) *'GDI:' 40 infanty, 4 APCs, 4 tanks, 4 walkers, 4 aircraft, Ion cannon satellite *'GHQ:' 40 infantry, 4 APCs, 4 tanks, 4 walkers, 4 aircraft, laser satellite Two forces of 20 GDI infantry, housed in two APCs, supported by two Abrams tanks, two Titans, and two Orca aircraft. The GDI troops were sent to investigate rumors of Nod forces operating the city. In their path were a division of the GHQ forces, also divided into two forces of 20. GHQ struck first, firing their satellite laser at the first GDI force. The laser beam impacted and blew apart the GDI forces, leaving only ruined structures and burning vehicles in the impact zone. A few clicks away, the GDI second force saw the beam come down from the sky and and vaporize the other force. Seconds later, blue particle beam rained down from space, exploding in a flash of fire, wiping out one of the GHQ forces. Moments later, the two satellites fire again, on each other. Both the Ion cannon and the GHQ laser satellite were destroyed. (GDI: 20 infantry, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 20 infantry, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft.) The remaining GDI troops pressed on, turning a corner into an intersection and catching sight of the GHQ forces. A GHQ Endlave fired its autocannon first, taking out Guardian APC and fire troops that could not make it out in time. A GDI Abrams tank retaliated, firing its main gun and taking out the Endlave. Seconds later, an Orca flew in and fired an anti-tank missile. The missile impacted the second Endlave in the center mass, sending the walker up in a ball of flames. (GDI: 15 infantry, one APC, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 20 infantry, two tanks, two aircraft.) A GHQ soldier fired a laser guided missile launcher, scoring a hit on one of the GDI Abrams tanks and taking out, as a GDI Titan fired its 150mm main gun, taking out a GHQ Abrams. Meanwhile, the GDI and GHQ infantry opened fire with their rifles. First blood was drawn by a GHQ soldier, who took down one of his GDI counterparts. As the vehicles battled around them, the GHQ troops lost three more men, and the GDI only one more, the superior firepower of the GDI Raptor assault rifle coming into its own. The twin .50 caliber machine guns on the surviving Guardian APC took down five more GHQ troops, literally tearing them apart in a hail of lead. (GDI: 13 infantry, one APC one tank, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 13 infantry, two APCs, one tank, one walkers, two aircraft.) The two GHQ Strykers fired their Mk19s, blowing apart two GDI infantry and the surviving Guardian APC with a hail of 40mm HE-DP grenades. The Strykers reign of terror was short-lived, however, as a GDI soldier with an FGM-90 fired a missile at a GHQ Stryker, taking out the APC and killing two GHQ troops in the blast. The second Stryker was taken out by a missile fired by the second Orca. The Orca was shot down by a burst of autocannon fire from a GHQ attack helicopter. The Orca went down in flames and exploded as it crashed into a building. The second GHQ attack helicopter managed to score a missile hit on a GDI Titan, knocking out the last walker in the battle. The GHQ attack helicopter that shot down the Orca was hit by an air-to-air missile fired by the surviving Orca. (GDI: 11 infantry, one APC one tank, one aircraft GHQ: 11 infantry, one tank, one aircraft.) The second GHQ attack helicopter was shot down by an FGM-90 missile as it tried to strafe a group of GDI infantry, blowing the chopper's tailrotor off and sending it falling to the ground. The GDI Abrams tank fired its main gun and took out the last GHQ Abrams. The GDI troops moved forward on the unprotected GHQ infantry, the machine guns of the tank and Orca's auto cannon proving support as the GDI infantry advance. The GHQ troops were eliminated with a cost of only three GDI infanty. WINNER: Global Defense Initiative Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the GDI won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Soviet Military (Red Alert 3) (by STRiiK3R115) No battle written. WINNER: GLOBAL DEFENSE INITIATIVE Expert's Opinion The GDI was victorious because its soldiers were used to fighting in limited numbers, whereas the Soviets were more used to attacking in massive numbers. The GDI has trained in more diverse environments than the Soviets, as well as packed more advanced and damaging weapons, which in the end brought them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Future Warriors